


concerning kageyama

by kevinipanini



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:47:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27495202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kevinipanini/pseuds/kevinipanini
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	concerning kageyama

kageyama = me

thank you


End file.
